It is generally known that epoxy resins such as the diglycidyl ethers of 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl) propane can be cured with aliphatic and aromatic amines to produce acceptable coatings. It is also known that with the use of aliphatic amines, low-temperature curing systems can be obtained. When, however, saturated epoxy resins are reacted with aliphatic amines, the resulting coatings do not cure, i.e., they remain wet or tacky for extended periods of time. It would therefore be desirable to produce tough hard films using saturated epoxy resins and aliphatic amines at low-baking temperatures. Accordingly, a process has now been discovered which produces ambient-curable saturated epoxy compositions.